


Подчиненный

by Olxa



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Подчиненный

Чарльз был не первым человеком в мире, ненавидящим своё начальство. Но, наверное, одним из чуть меньшего количества людей, кто мог выместить свою ненависть таким способом. На людях Савиньяк был неприступен, застегнут до последней пуговицы, в общем, идеален до кончиков сапог. Казалось, к нему не подступиться, а даже если и получится: обожжешься и останешься с отметиной на всю жизнь. Хотя многих молодых и амбициозных корнетов это не останавливало. Они крутились возле своего маршала, преданно заглядывая в глаза, надеясь, что в условиях отсутствия дам он одарит их своим вниманием. Без дам старший Савиньяк и вправду тосковал, однако свою проблему решил неожиданно. Лионель - знал чего хотел, а Чарльз не мог упустить возможности взять верх. Так что их цели, можно сказать, совпадали.   
На людях Лионель был неприступен, но в постели поддавался своему подчиненному во всем. Разрешал себя кусать, тянуть за волосы и всегда слушался приказов вроде: наклонись над кроватью и ласкай себя. Давенпорт, порой, задумывался, не является ли эта покорность ещё одним способом посмеяться над ним. Ведь нет покорности более опасной, чем мнимая. Поэтому он часто рисковал, проверяя границы своих «полномочий». Главной его мечтой было сказать однажды, как бы между делом, когда все товарищи уже слегка выпьют, начнут вспоминать о своих любовных похождениях: «А знаете «наш» любит сосать». И никто не мог бы обвинить Чарльза в клевете. Лионель действительно любил брать в рот разбухшую плоть своего подчиненного, обхватывать губами так, чтобы удерживать грань между болью и удовольствием. И сосал увлеченно, с влажным причмокиванием принимая Чарльза как можно глубже, а потом было видно как его горло дергается, когда он глотает выделившееся семя. Но вряд ли друзья Давенпорта готовы выслушать такие подробности, за своего маршала они кому угодно разобьют лицо и как бы ни был Чарльз правдив, они ему не поверят. Так что пока он ждет удобного случая, ведь рано или поздно найдется подходящая компания готовая выслушать любые «небылицы».   
Пока хватает других развлечений. Прилюдно целовать и хватать Савиньяка за задницу Чарльзу быстро надоело, после чего он принялся за нечто посложней. Вот как сейчас, например: маршал склонился над картами, демонстрируя желающим свои крепкие ягодицы обтянутые узкими штанами. Правда из наблюдателей здесь один Давенпорт, больше в палатке никого, зато полог открыт, как бы приглашая любого подойти и посмотреть как Чарльз прижался своими бедрами к твердому заду Савиньяка.   
Лионель ничего не сказал, не вздрогнул и не обернулся, продолжая что-то высматривать в карте, однако всего его мышцы так напряглись, что Давенпорт разгадал сигнал: можно не останавливаться. Он потерся твердой плотью между ягодицами Лионеля, мучительно-медленно и был вознагражден тихим стоном. Савиньяк выгнул спину дугой, но Чарльз твердой рукой заставил его прижаться к столешнице. Тут следовало сказать что-нибудь грубое и даже пошлое, если Давенпорт мог бы говорить, он бы, сказал. Как всегда он слишком увлекся и желая поддразнить сам себя распалил до такой степени, что теперь уж точно придется заканчивать. Чарльз отстранился от Савиньяка, но его поймали за руку.   
\- Не уходи, - требование было и в словах и в глазах Лионеля, и хотя он так и не оторвался от стола, глядя на подчиненного неудобно вывернув голову, он всё ещё оставался маршалом способным командовать, в любой позиции.   
\- Я только закрою полог, - рассказать самому это одно, а вот оказаться застуканным за приобщением к гайфскому греху со спущенными штанами – совсем другое.   
\- Зачем? - Розовые губы, которые Чарльз сегодня обязательно заставит обхватить его член, изогнулись в улыбке, - если кто-то войдет, то решит, что я излишне увлечен изучением карт.   
\- Пожалуй, я всё-таки… - Чарльза кольнуло легкое ощущение неправильности, нечто происходило не так как всегда.   
\- Не трогай полог, - говорит Лионель и сам расстегивает свои штаны, давая им соскользнуть на землю. Нет, всё правильно: Савиньяк стоит и ждет когда Давенпорт возьмет его по-быстрому как дешевую шлюху, так что же не так? И уже уткнувшись восставшим исходящим влагой членом в податливый вход Лионеля, Чарльз понимает, что случилось. Им продолжают командовать! Эта тварь всё ещё диктует ему условия, потому что, в сущности, положение в постели ничего не меняет.   
\- Скотина, - не удерживается он от замечания, словно это может что-то изменить . Ведь всё равно невозможно остановиться, входя в Лионеля резко и грубо так как он всегда просит… не просит приказывает. Чарльз уже слишком привык, чтобы сразу же отказаться от Савиньяка. Пусть его приручили как волчонка, пусть снова обманули, зато он может заставить маршала, почти равного Алве, стонать, выгибаться и требовать ещё. Зато Савиньяк выбрал именно его – Чарльза, а мог бы найти кого посимпатичнее, да и поприличнее в размерах. Давенпорт упирается руками в стол по обе стороны от головы Лионеля, но это мало помогает: ненадежная опора нещадно раскачивается. Кувшин с вином уже упал на пол, следующей собралась чернильница и стопка неразвернутых карт. Чарльз подмечает мелкие детали, чтобы немного отвлечься, иначе он рискует опозориться и кончить как мальчишка от нескольких первых движений. Нет, это ему не нужно, совсем не нужно. Сегодня он будет терзать Лионеля долго, чтобы знал, чтобы запомнил, как злить Чарльза Давенпорта.   
\- О ну давай же, - вот теперь тон больше похож на просьбу, однако выполнять её ещё рано. Чарльз зажимает головку члена Лионеля, мешая ему кончить, и не убирает руку даже после того как он сначала приказывает, потом требует, позже – умоляет. Давенпорт ждет особого момента, когда мольба станет идеально искренней. Здесь нужен всхлип или писк, ну хотя бы легкая дрожь в голосе. Должны же Савиньяки хоть когда-то сдаваться. Чарльз ждет, ждет и ждет ещё, пока земля не начинает уходить из-под ног и не ударяет его по спине. Глаза Лионеля так близко, их чернота закрывает собой весь мир и через несколько секунд Чарльз узнает, что Савиньяки действительно никогда не сдаются. По крайней мере своим подчиненным.


End file.
